O Little Town of Burgess
by Decendingflame
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one-shots mainly about the people in Jack's life dealing with his death. Just so that y'all know now, Jack's little sister's name is Emma cause that's what I've heard used the most. If you have any ideas for me, then leave a review or PM me! Enjoy!
1. I'll Always Believe in You Jack Frost

**This is just a whole bunch of one-shots mainly about Jack's life before and just after he died. His little sister will be in many of them and her name will be Emma just so ya know cause that's the name I've heard used the most for her. There will also be some OCs who will be Jack's friends and family.**

**This first one is about Emma right after Jack died. And FYI, Jack is about 15, and Emma around 10 in this story. These ages will change with different drabbles so don't get confused!**

* * *

"Jack!" Emma yelled as her older brother fell into the icy pond. "Jack!" She took a couple steps forward but fell on her ice-skates. With giant, cold tears welling up in her eyes, Emma tore them off and crawled to the broken spot of the pond. Her tears fell down her cheeks and dripped into the water. She could see nothing of her brother, nothing.

Emma stoop up with fire in her eyes. Jack couldn't swim very well, but she had taught herself last summer. She was about to dive in when strong arms grabbed her. She looked up into the fearful face of her father. He had heard his daughter's cries from just over the hill and had come to see what was wrong.

"What are you doing?!" he asked obviously shaken that his daughter had been about to jump to her death, "Where's Jack?" Emma looked at her father with tears pouring down her cheeks and looked at the cold patch of water. Her father's eyes widened as they too filled with wetness. "Jack!" Timothy Overland quickly set his daughter on the stronger part of the ice and dove in himself. But he was not a strong swimmer himself and had to come up quickly for air. He dove again and again leaving little Emma on the cold ground crying out all the tears she held within her small soul.

Shouts drew Emma's attention away from the water and saw other men from the village run over. They too had heard the commotion and had come to see if something was wrong. One man, Mr. Benett (who was also the dad of James, Jack's best friend), grabbed Timothy as he came up again and pulled him from the water. "What's going on?! What were you thinking?!" But Emma's father just cried and struggled against Mr. Benett to jump in again.

"Emma! What's wrong?" Emma turned to see James asking her. He knelt down next to the weeping girl and lifted her up and away from the frozen pond afraid that more ice might crack.

"Jack," Emma replied pointing to the patch of water amidst the ice, "He pulled me out of the way...and fell...and...and..."

* * *

Emma woke with a start, covered in cold sweat. It had been a month, but she still got the exact same dream every night. Sometimes she would only re-witness Jack falling in before she woke up with tears in her eyes. Sometimes Emma would relive the hours afterward; the constant sobbing, the demands to see Jack, the denial that he really was dead...

Guilty, hot tears welled up in Emma's eyes and dripped down the side of her face. They fell against her chocolate brown hair and mingled there, or created small wet ovals against her feather pillow.

Emma sat up in her bed ignoring the freezing air that hit her. She quietly dressed in her warmest and pulled on her boots. There was no way she was going back to sleep, she she headed outside and started climbing the small hill that sat right besides the small cottage she lived in. Her breath frosted in the cold air, the midnight chill nipping at her ears, her cheeks, her nose, and fingertips.

Emma reached the top of the hill and walked the last few paces to the pond. She reached the edge of the treeline, and remained there, terrified to come any closer. It would only take six steps for her to reach the frozen surface, another four to the spot where he fell. Ten steps. Ten steps to the place where her brother died.

Emma collapsed on the ground and sobbed against a tree. She ignored the growing wetness under her as the snow seeped into her clothes, and froze her already frozen skin. She ignored the whispering night creatures, chatting amongst themselves about the brunette invading the privacy of their personal time to come out and play, when all the predators are sleeping. She ignored the soft drizzle of snow that had started to fall, chilling her even further. Emma even ignored the laughing call of the wind rippling through the leaves above her as it smiled at the newborn child it carried.

It wasn't until a sharp, familiar chuckle coming from high above that Emma dared to stop her lonely vigil of respect she was paying to her brother. She looked up and saw a figure flying overhead, balancing on the wind, laughing gaily how he was tossed playfully through the air. Emma watched with wide eyes, tears all but forgotten, when a bare-footed, white-haired teen landed on the very pond that she despised so much. His back was turned to her, the features she managed to glimpse seemingly unfamiliar.

Emma stood up and watched silently from her hidden place among the trees. The boy leaned on a tall shepherd's crook and looked up at the sky. "Thanks Wind!" he called as if addressing a good friend. Emma nearly toppled at the voice. It was the voice that had called to her, teased her, read stories to her. It was a voice that she heard every single day until one month ago. Emma dared not believe it until the boy turned. He had a pale face, almost as pale as snow, and his eyes were a piercing icy blue. But his features were so familiar. The strong chin, the pointed nose, the sharp angle of his face...Emma stared wide-eyed at someone who was supposed to be dead, someone who died to save her**.**

Jack suddenly noticed the small girl looking at him. She stared at him so intently that he wondered if she could see him. He looked behind him but saw no one. Could this girl really see him?

"Jack," the girl said in a voice that tugged at his mind. It was so familiar, yet so not. He had never seen this girl before, but she recognized him enough that she said his name with tender love that only the wind had ever shown Jack in his short life of a month.

"Can...Can you see me?" Jack asked the girl tentatively.

"Oh Jack!" the girl cried as she rushed towards him and hugged him in a warm embrace. Jack was taken aback. He had never felt the touch of another person before. They all ran right through him.

* * *

Emma raced to the boy she had missed so much over the last month and forgot all her fear of the pond as she wrapped her arms around him. She was quite startled by the way it felt like she was embracing an icicle. She was even more startled by Jack's lack of response. She had expected him to hug her back, ruffle her hair, tell her why he had been so mean in letting them all think he was dead. "Jack! Your alive!" she sobbed, ignoring how her tears froze against the brown cloak of her brother.

"You can see me!" was all Jack said.

Emma pulled away and looked up at her brother. "Of course I can see you! Where have you been! Why didn't you tell us that you where alive?"

Jack looked at her with confusion. "How can you see me? Do I know you?"

Emma took a step back. _Do I know you? _Four words that made absolutely no sense. Was this not Jack? Or was this some Jack look-a-like sent here to torture her for getting her brother killed? "Don't you remember me?" Emma asked with tears coating her eyes.

The tears frightened Jack, and made him sad himself. He didn't like to see an unhappy child. But he had never seen this girl before, and he couldn't pretend to recognize her. "I'm really sorry," Jack said, "But I've never met you before. But I'm surprised you can see. Usually no one ever sees me."

Now Emma was curious at this response, and the dejected look on his face made her take his hand. She ignored how cold it felt and instead said, "I'm sorry. Why can't anyone see you?"

"I'm not really sure," said Jack hesitantly. The tenderness in this girls eyes and the way she gently took his hand confused him. "But I think it's because no one believes in me. At least that's what Big Foot told me." Big Foot had explained to Jack that he was an immortal, and that people could only see immortals if they believed in them.

"Big Foot? Isn't that just a legend?" Emma was more confused by the second. Who was this strange boy with white hair bearing the face of Jack Overland?

Jack laughed. "Don't tell him that or you'll find your trash completely gone through, and your door broken down. But I'm surprised that you believe in me and not Big Foot. He's been around a lot longer than I have."

"Who are you?" Emma asked timidly. An idea was forming in her small, clever mind; and idea that left her half-scared and half-relieved.

"I'm Jack Frost. At least that's what the Moon told me. That was a month ago. I guess you could say I'm the spirit of winter. I wonder if there are other seasons. Maybe I could meet them..." Jack was talking to himself now.

But Emma suddenly saw everything crystal clear. She remembered all those old stories that Jack had read her to sleep with. The stories about the Easter Bunny, and Santa Clause, and the Tooth Fairy, and Cupid, and the Leprechaun, and the Boogieman, and Big Foot, and Man in Moon. She had never heard of Jack Frost. But she supposed that was because there was no Jack Frost until one month ago. Because those stories always told how the Man in Moon would sometimes choose someone worthy and make them into a legend. And Emma was quite sure that saving your little sister and dying for it was worthy enough for the Moon.

Emma looked up at Jack as realization dawned on her. Jack was still mumbling about finding out if there were other seasons. He noticed the girl's intense stare and looked at her warm cinnamon brown eyes that seemed to tickle something in the back of his mind. Emma surprised Jack by pulling him into another hug and saying, "My name is Emma Overland. And I'll always believe in you Jack Frost. Until my dying days."

* * *

Emma kept her promise to Jack, and never once wavered in her strong belief in the spirit of winter. She married James Benett, and named her firstborn son Jackson Jamie Benett. She often saw her older brother wandering through the clouds, giving a drizzle of snow over the town. She told her son, and all her children, about all the legends of the immortals, especially the most uncommon one of Jack Frost.

She would always begin by explaining that whenever you felt that cold nip at your nose, or a wintery wind suddenly tugs at your clothes, then Jack Frost was near. And he was always ready to have a good snowball fight, or go ice-skating. Just make sure you look carefully, or you may miss him, and your chance at getting a glimpse at the spirit of winter will pass you by.

Emma told this story to her children, and grandchildren, and they told it to their children and grandchildren, until it was told to Andrew Benett, who in turn told his wife, who never believed the old tale, but did warn her son, Jamie Benett, about keeping warm against the icy winter air, or else Jack Frost will start nipping at your nose.


	2. One Kiss

**This is about one of Jack's friends, Rosaline, and how she reacted to Jack's death. Jack and his friends are 17 and Emma is 12.**

* * *

"Jack! Come down!" Emma's small voice rang out across the meadow. Jack was climbing high into the tree and she was afraid he was going to fall. "Rosaline!" Emma cried, scared for her big brother, "Please get him down!"

Rosaline laughed at the young girl and began scaling the tree with the agility that showed years of experience. She was relieved that she had worn her trousers instead of the usual brown dress that her mother made her wear. It would have made climbing the tree nearly impossible.

Rosaline easily reached to where Jack was sitting and was about to open her mouth to tell him off when the brown-haired boy laughed and took off higher into the trees, shaking down snow as he did so on her head. Rosaline rolled her eyes and climbed after him until she found herself at the very top of tip of the large tree. She could see the small town of Burgess with smoke rising from the chimneys and sticks that were people walking around the snow-laden streets.

"You can't catch me Rosy Cakes!" a voice next to her teased. Rosaline turned to see Jack standing on a dangerously thin branch, one hand holding a thicker piece of the trunk, the other stretched out tauntingly to her.

"We'll see about that Wacky Jacky!" Rosaline replied using his most hated nickname. The auburn-haired teen chased Jack around the tree several times before catching up to him. She grabbed his arm, preventing him from jumping to another branch without risk of sending them both tumbling to the ground. "Got you!" she said triumphantly. "I got him!" Rosaline called to the ground below.

Emma jumped up and down, trying to see the two teenagers. She could just make out Rosaline's feet, and she couldn't see Jack at all.

Back up in the tree, Jack raised his eyebrows at Rosaline. "You got me? But I've got you!" he said as he jumped from his branch to hers and swiftly caught the girl around her waist.

Rosaline's face grew hot as she said angrily, "Jackson Overland you let me go this instant!"

Jack simply laughed and said, "Ya know. Emma can't see us."

"What does that ha-" but Rosaline's words were cut short by Jack pulling her close and gently pressing his lips against hers. She was quite startled, for she had never kissed a boy before, but she found herself kissing him back. She closed her eyes to the world and leaned forward a bit, allowing Jack's arms to wrap themselves a bit tighter around her midsection.

Five seconds passed. Then ten. Finally, a worried call from Emma below broke them apart. Rosaline stared into Jack's cinnamon brown eyes for several seconds and he stared into her pair of royal blue. Then the boy cocked his head and gave her a small, mischievous grin before climbing back down to the waiting Emma. Rosaline stayed where she was for a few seconds more and touched her lips with two fingers. A slow smile spread across her face as she, too, made her way down.

Jack noticed the grin she couldn't erase and raised his eyebrows at her. His eyes glinted teasingly at her and Rosaline whispered, "Oh, shut up," to him just as Emma ran over.

"Didn't say anything," he muttered back as he ruffled Emma's hair.

"Don't ever climb that high again!" Emma cried to her older brother, "I thought you were going to fall!"

"Oh, I'll never fall!" Jack said with cockiness in his voice, "And if I do, the wind will catch me!"

* * *

**One week later  
**

Rosaline walked, pale in hand, to the small well that sat near the edge of the town of Burgess. It had been a week since the incident in the tree, yet butterflies still raced around her stomach at the thought of the gentle pressure of Jack's lips against hers. She hadn't been able to get the boy alone since then. Emma was his constant companion, along with his best friend James. And if James or Emma wasn't there, then Robert was. Or Katy. Or the younger children itching to hear Jack tell another one of the tales about the ancient legends. He was so popular, with his fun-spirited ways and ever constant smile.

Rosaline sighed when she reached the well. She wanted to talk to Jack. She wanted to get to know him on a different, more intimate level. And mostly (thought she would never admit aloud) she wanted to kiss him again.

Rosaline sighed again and looked down. The water was completely frozen over. She shook her head and was about to leave when a voice behind her sent her stomach tumbling into somersaults and chills up her spin.

"Hey Rosy Cakes!" Jack called from several feet behind her, "Wanna go ice-skating?" Rosaline turned to see Jack with Emma standing next to him, each with a pair of ice-skates in hand.

Rosaline couldn't help the grin that spread slowly across her face as she said, "Sure thing Wacky Jacky! Just let me get my skates!"

Jack laughed and gave her a playful wink. "We'll be at the pond. Don't take too long or you'll miss out on all the fun!" he said as Emma began to tug at his arm. Jack turned and let his little sister lead him away. Rosaline stared at his retreating figure for a second before racing home to retrieve her skates.

"Mom! I'm going ice-skating with Jack and Emma!" she called as she ran to her room.

"Did you get water?"

"The well's all frozen," came her reply as she grabbed her skates and headed out again.

"Be careful!" her mother warned before Rosaline closed the door and headed off to the pond. Her mother shook her head at her daughter and muttered under her breath. Mrs. Kellies had a sneaking suspicion that something was going on with Rosaline and that Overland boy. She wasn't surprised, and she was glad that her daughter had someone as nice as Jack. Now she just needed some grandchildren to goggle over.

* * *

Rosaline hummed a lullaby under her breath and greeted people warmly as she passed them. She couldn't deny that she felt excited at the prospect of spending time with Jack, even if Emma was there also.

She was just climbing the hill when she heard Emma's voice call through the trees. "Jack! I'm scared!" Puzzled, Rosaline quickened her pace, but simply assumed that Emma was having trouble skating.

"I know, I know. But your going to be alright," she heard Jack reply. Was something wrong? "Your not going to fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead!" Rosaline froze at those words. Fall in?

"No we're not!" she heard Emma cry. Realization hit Rosaline and she took off running.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Rosaline ran harder. She had to reach them in time. But the hill was steep and she kept stumbling over her ridiculous brown dress.

"Well, alright. But not this time. I promise, I promise. Your gonna be...your gonna be fine." Rosaline tripped and grabbed a branch to keep herself from falling. She was still had half the hill to go and she wanted to hit herself for taking the more difficult way. But it was the shortest and she had wanted to get to the pond so badly...

"You have to believe in me," she heard Jack say, "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday. It's as easy as one...Whoa!" Rosaline heard Emma's laughter ring out. One could always count on Jack to make a terrible situation into a fun one. "Two...three!" Rosaline stumbled the last few paces up the hill. "Ok. Now it's your turn. One." Rosaline reached the top of the hill and took off. She saw Jack with a long, curved stick reaching out to Emma. "That's it. That's it." Rosaline ran to the edge of the treeline just as Jack shouted, "Two! Three!" He lunged and used the hooked stick to grab Emma and pull her away from the cracked ice.

Relief flooded Rosaline and she ran out to greet the pair. Jack saw her and smiled just as the ice beneath him cracked. "Jack!" Rosaline and Emma screamed at the same time as the boy tumbled into the icy depth. Rosaline ran out onto the pond. She slipped and fell, but ignored her stinging hands and crawled to the hole in the ice.

She peered into the black water with tears running down her cheeks. "Jack! Jack!" she screamed. "Jack!" She wanted to jump in after him-to dive down and grab his hand and pull him back up. But she couldn't swim. And Jack couldn't either.

Emma must've gotten help because arms pulled Rosaline back. She realized that the ice beneath her was also breaking. She looked up into the face of James, Jack's best friend. Robert and Katy were there also, holding each other and crying. Jack's mother had Emma in her arms, both sobbing out enough tears to fill an ocean.

Rosaline let herself cry into James' shoulder. She was like that for a long time, until she felt herself being pulled away, into a warm home. A steaming cup was pushed into her hands, but she didn't take a sip. Across from her was James and Katy. Robert was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Emma was suddenly in her lap and Rosaline began to sing a lullaby for her, with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Jack was gone.

* * *

It was one year, to the very day, since Jack fell to his death. Rosaline was walking through a snowy meadow with a heavy heart. The others were still at Jack's grave, but she had left them, having no strength to stay.

Rosaline walked until she came upon a frozen pond. In her hands were ice-skates.

For a long time she did nothing but stand at the edge of the frozen water. Then she fell to her knees and started to sob. It had been one year, but she still loved Jack with all her heart.

Heavy snow started to fall, but Rosaline didn't move. Cold wetness began to seep through her thick pants and chill her legs. But still, she didn't move. How could she? Jack was dead. Gone for good. She would never see Jack again-

"Hey, you ok?" a voice sounded above her. Startled, Rosaline looked up and saw a boy was sitting in a tree above her. He had a staff in one hand, and the other rested on the trunk next to him. She couldn't make out the details of his face through the snow, but she saw white hair and pale skin. She also noticed the teen (for he wasn't really a boy, on second glance) had no shoes.

Rosaline stood and wiped her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine," she answered.

The boy suddenly jumped up and laughed. "You can see me?" he asked incredulously.

"Why couldn't I?" Rosaline answered.

"Usually no one can see me. That's the curse of being an immortal. Regular people can only see you if they believe in you. Of course, other immortals can see me. You aren't an immortal, are you?" the teen said in a rush, as if this was all normal.

"I-You're-I'm not an immortal," Rosaline stuttered. Something about this white haired teen was very familiar. "What's an immortal? And who are you?"

"Who-who am I?" the teen laughed, "If you can see me, then you _must _know who I am."

"I really don't know who you are."

The teen looked a little disheartened at this, but recovered quickly and said, "I'm Jack Frost, of course!" He laughed an walked across the branch of the tree, swinging his staff around. "And I'll tell you, it's great to be seen!"

Rosaline was very confused. This boy claims to be Jack Frost, whom she had never heard of. He also claims to be immortal, and that there are others like him. And finally, he said that he could only be seen if he was believed in. Rosaline had never even heard of Jack Frost until now, so how could she see him?

Jack Frost noticed her puzzled expression and said, "I'm really Jack Frost! I control winter! Wanna see me do it?" He tip-toed to the edge of the branch with a mischievous smile played on his lips. A very familiar mischievous smile.

But Rosaline wasn't paying attention. She was more concerned that this Jack Frost boy was so close to falling out of the tree. "Watch out!" she warned, but Jack just laughed.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "If I fall, the wind will catch me! I'll show you!"

Rosaline had hardly any time to think when Jack flew from the tree and landed next to her. She only just had time to make out a very pale, but familiar face and icy blue eyes before his arm was around her waist. Rosaline felt a tug as Jack flew up into the air with her. She screeched and threw her arms around his neck, fear building up inside her.

Jack Frost laughed and said, "I got you! Hey, by the way, what was your name?"

Rosaline screamed and clung closer to Jack as she shouted, "Rosaline! Put me down!"

"Sure thing Rosy Cakes!" Rosaline froze when she heard the nickname she had hated so much. She barely noticed when her feet touched the ground again and just stared at Jack Frost, who was pulling away and laughing.

"Wha-What did you call me?" Rosaline stuttered out.

"Rosy Cakes! Why, do you hate that? Cause if you do, then great!" Jack started laughing again and jumped onto the pond, freezing the cracks in the ice as he went. Rosaline stared at him and slowly started to realize what was so familiar about this boy. Jack. Jackson Overland. The boy she had shared a single kiss with.

Jack noticed her mixed expression and frowned. "Something wrong, Rosaline?"

"Who-Who were you before you were Jack Frost?" Rosaline asked the teen.

Jack cocked his head in an oh-so-familiar way and replied, "What do you mean? I wasn't anybody before I was Jack Frost. I guess you could say I was born or something about a year ago. Right over there in the middle of this pond actually," he said pointing to the exact spot where Jack had fallen those many months ago.

Tears started to brim Rosaline's eyes as she realized who was standing in front of her. Jack was alive! Sure it was as Jack Frost, but he was alive! She wanted to leap and dance. She thought of running to Emma and James and Robert and Katy and telling them the good news. Jack was alive! He was turned into Jack Frost and now he's immortal and...Rosaline's thoughts started crashing.

"You ok?" Jack asked her when he saw the wetness in her eyes. He hopped over and pulled her into a hug, which only made the tears fall faster. "Hey, its ok," Jack whispered. But it was not ok. Jack was alive, but he could only be seen if believed in. And he was immortal. He would watch his family and sister and all his friends grow old while he stayed exactly the same. And, worst of all, Jack didn't remember anything from when he was still Jackson Overland. Rosaline squeezed her eyes shut and cried against Jack's shoulder, utterly confused on how the boy she had kissed was dead, but standing right in front of her. She cried for a long time. She felt her tears freeze against Jack's skin. His own touch was icy and cold. But Rosaline clung to him like a lifeline.

Finally, the river of tears faded leaving Rosaline totally spent and exhausted. She pulled away from Jack and wiped her nose saying, "I'm ok. It's just...a really good friend of mine drowned in this lake a while ago. You kinda remind me of him."

"I'm sorry," Jack Frost said with so much sincerity, that it almost made Rosaline laugh in her emotional state. This boy was comforting her over his own death. Irony was so cruel.

Jack stared at her for a second trying to come up with ways to make her laugh when he noticed the ice-skates that Rosaline had dropped before he had took her flying. A smile danced on his lips as he said, "Wanna go ice-skating?"

Rosaline looked at him in surprise. She considered refusing, but instead a tiny smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She nodded and pulled on the skates, realizing that she was finally going to go ice-skating with Jack.

Jack grinned and helped her up. He pulled her onto the ice and together, they swung around the frozen pond. If Rosaline ever felt herself start to fall, Jack was there to catch her. If a crack formed in the ice, his staff tapped it lightly and returned it to it's flawless beauty. For nearly an hour they skated together, and all the loneliness that Rosaline had felt since Jack's death vanished.

Eventually, however, Jack stopped her. "Gotta go," he said with a sad smile, "Russia's asking for some blizzards tomorrow." He led her to the edge of the pond and gave her one last smile. "Bye Rosy Cakes," he said before jumping into the air and flying off.

Rosaline stared after the boy for several minutes. Finally, she pulled off her skates and tugged her boots back on. She walked slowly back to the little town of Burgess and was met with a puffy-eyed Emma.

"There you are," the girl said, "We were wondering were you went."

"I was by the pond," Rosaline replied, hardly even hearing her answer. Should she tell Emma about Jack Frost? He was her brother, but would she understand? Yes. She was a very bright young girl, and she deserved to know that her big brother was out there, still alive.

"Emma come here," Rosaline said, taking the girl's hand. She sat down on a stump and set the girl on her lap. "Remember all those legends that Jack used to tell? The ones with Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny?" Jack Frost had never really said who the other immortals were, but Rosaline had figured it all out.

"Yeah," Emma replied, "My favorite was always the one about the Tooth Fairy. And yours was the one about Cupid."

Rosaline nodded. "Well. I want to tell you another story, one that Jack never got the chance to tell himself."

Emma sniffed and gave a small smile. She loved stories.

Rosaline smiled back and wondered how to begin. A cold breeze blew by and inspiration hit her. "It began with the wind. A child was given into his care, and he never once let that child fall. He always caught it before it could hit the ground..."

* * *

**This one is kinda longer but I just couldn't stop writing! Hope you liked it! Please, please leave a review, and if you want me to write a short drabble about something, just let me know!  
**

**See ya Peeps!**


	3. Remeberance

**Hello my lovely Peeps!**

**This drabble is a continuation from the last one, only this time it's about Jack 300 years later remembering Rosaline. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack watching his memories in his teeth**

Jack yelped and drew out the golden box that held his teeth. Baby Tooth perched herself on his hand and placed her own tiny one on the box, nodding her head. Jack hesitantly put three fingers to the colorful pattern on the box and watched at everything faded.

He saw himself, but with brown hair and eyes and a much rosier complexion, running through a cheerful forest with a young girl and another boy. He was laughing and teasing the others, jumping up and down and climbing up trees.

The scene shifted to him performing for several small children, telling a thrilling tale about some ancient legend. That same little girl was next to him, clapping her hands with delight. "Your funny Jack!" she said. She must be his sister.

Again the view faded and he saw himself climbing a snow laden tree. His sister was calling to him and an older, auburn haired girl went climbing after him. "You can't catch me Rosy Cakes!" he heard himself say. The girl smirked and grabbed his arm. He laughed and jumped down next to her, grabbing her around the waist. Then the brown haired version of Jack leaned down and kissed the girl gently on the mouth.

The scene changed again and Jack saw himself standing, barefooted on a frozen pond. His sister was also standing on the pond, but the ice beneath her was cracking. "It's ok. It's ok," he said to his sister.

Jack! I'm scared!" the young brunette cried.

"I know, I know. But your going to be alright," Jack replied, "Your not going to fall in. We're going to have a little fun instead!"

"No we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!" his sister cried, shaking on her skates

"Well, alright. But not this time. I promise, I promise. Your gonna be...your gonna be fine. You have to believe in me," the human Jack said, "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday. It's as easy as one...Whoa!" The young girl's laughter rang out at Jack's attempt to lighten the situation "Two...three!" Jack made it onto thicker ice and slowly bent to pick up a hooked stick. "Ok. Now it's your turn. One," Jack leaned out with the stick, "Two! Three!" He lunged and used the hooked stick to grab his sister and pull her away from the cracked ice. In turn, he himself fell forward, but a smile struck his and his sister's face. He looked up to see that same girl, the one he called Rosy Cakes, appear. He flashed her a brilliant smile just as he tumbled into the icy depth.

"Jack!" his little sister and the Rosy girl cried at the same time. But the water swallowed him, freezing his limbs and numbing his mind. And then the moon was there, big and bright. The brown hair on Jack's head turned snowy white. His eyes jerked open as the current Jack Frost sat panting in the ice crevice in which he was trapped.

* * *

**Celebration party right after defeating Pitch**

Jack laughed with the other guardians back at the North Pole. They had just defeated Pitch, and North had decided that a celebration was in order. So he quickly had the elves make some food while the yetis rushed around, making things comfortable and party ready. North had also sent messages to all the other spirits and immortals that he could think of. Everyone was invited, and now they were just waiting for them to arrive.

Jack flew around the main room of the North Pole and watched as those from other legends arrived. Halloween, Cupid, the Leprechaun, Big Foot, the other three seasons (Anna Meadow: spirit of Spring, Vince Fall: spirit of Autumn, and Clara Shine: spirit of Summer), the Thanksgiving Turkey, the Groundhog, the Great Pumpkin, and Mother Nature were only some of the dozens of guests that showed up. Some of them gave Jack approving looks, others were jealous, and still some were condescending. But no matter what they felt about Jack, they all had to grudgingly agree that if it weren't for him, Pitch would've taken over everything.

The party was huge, filled with laughter and arguments and even a couple of brawls. Not everyone got along. Big Foot was glaring at the yetis for ripping off his fame, the Groundhog and Bunny were in a very serious argument, the elves were starting a fight with all the gnomes, Mother Nature was telling off Vince Fall for turning the leaves yellow to early, and Halloween, the Thanksgiving Turkey, and the Great Pumpkin were all in a heated discussion about who was more important as there jobs all fell around the same time. All the commotion was giving Jack a headache.

Jack flew to his favorite windowsill and sat watching the large group argue and mingle with one another. But his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking to what he saw in his teeth. He was slowly recalling the things that his memories didn't tell him. He remembered that his little sister's name was Emma, and his best friend's name was James. He also had friends with the names Robert, Katy, and Rosaline. It was Rosaline he had kissed in his memories.

Jack touched two fingers to his mouth, struggling to remember more. Her name was Rosaline Anna Kellies. He often called her Rosy Cakes as it annoyed the heck outta her.

"Hey. You ok?" Jack looked up to see Tooth's kind but concerned face peering down at him.

_"Hey. You ok?" _The words tugged at something in the back of Jack's mind but he pushed it aside. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, "Just a lot to take in."

Tooth laughed, "I know what you mean. I remember when _I _first became a guardian." She gave a knowing smile and fluttered off to rejoin the festivities.

Jack watched her go then closed his eyes. _"My name was Jackson Andrew Overland. I had a little sister named Emma Belle Overland. I was_ _17 when I died. Emma was 12_. My_ best friend's name was James Kyle Benett. My other friends names were Robert Luke Endrews III, Katy Susana Lykes, and Rosaline Anna Kellies. I was in love with Rosaline. I only kissed her once. I died a week after that kiss. I died saving Emma from drowning. Rosaline was supposed to meet us to go ice-skating. I was going to try and send Emma somewhere so I could be alone with Rosaline. Rosaline?...Rosy Cakes!" _Jack's eyes flew open. He remembered now why Rosaline was so familiar. One year after he became Jack Frost, he had gone back to Burgess. He saw a girl crying. _"Hey. You_ _ok?"_ he had asked her not expecting an answer. But she did. He took her flying. He asked her name. She said it was Rosaline and he had called her Rosy Cakes. Then she had given him the most peculiar stare...

Jack remembered the day clearly now. Rosaline had turned so white when he had said that. And then she had recognized him. He remembered the understanding dawning on her face, the expression he at first didn't understand. He took her ice-skating. But then he had to go. Russia was asking for snow. And he never saw her again.

Jack hit his head against the frame behind him. He remembered coming back and searching for her. But he couldn't find her. She must've thought it would've been too painful. Jack wondered how she must have felt when she realized that he didn't remember her. He wondered if she ever told anyone. He wondered if she continued to believe in him all through her life, or if she shrugged it off as a dream. He wondered...

"Jack!" Jack jumped at the sound of North's booming voice. "Come! Come! It is time for everyone to see that you are guardian!" Jack got up and tried to give himself a neutral expression. He wasn't sure if it worked or not.

The next several hours consisted of Jack meeting dozens of spirits, immortals, and other mythical beings. The phoenixes didn't like all that much and would always catch fire around him, but the griffins weren't too bad. Vince Fall, the spirit of Autumn, was alright and greeted him well. Clara Shine (spirit of Summer), however glared at him throughout the entire celebration and Anna Meadows wouldn't stop flirting with him. Vince found it all very amusing. "Feel bad for ya," he whispered to Jack in his thick southern accent, "But at least Anna stopped it with me! And now Clara has someone else to be mad at if Summer isn't exactly how she wanted it." Jack laughed and talked with the other immortals, but the entire time his mind was elsewhere.

Finally, after it had gone well into the next day, the party was officially labeled as over though countless of the guests stayed behind to talk some more. Jack chose this opportunity to leave.

He flew back to Burgess as quickly as possible and located the oldest cemetery there. He searched among the gravestones squinting at the old, worn markings. The name _Robert Luke Endrews V_ on one very old marker gave him encouragement that the ones he was looking for was there. Finally, he spotted the name _Robert Luke Endrews III _and next to it _Katy Susan_a _Endrews_. Jack couldn't help but smile to himself. He vaguely remembered having some sort of bet with James of when the two would get together.

Jack continued on when he spotted the one he was looking for.

Rosaline Anna Kellies

Died at age 19

Loving Daughter and Friend

Died at 19? That would've been around three years after Jack died (she was one year younger than Jack). Jack wondered how she died, and if she remembered him till the end.

"Hey Jack!" a voice sounded behind him, "Your back already!" Jack turned to see the smiling face of Jamie across the graveyard. "What are you doing here?" Jamie asked innocently as he made his way around the tombstones.

"Oh," Jack said with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but feel lifted by young boy's face. "I was just visiting some old friends."

"But," Jamie said, his brow furrowing, "These are all really old. Like, the founders are buried here. You knew the founders of Burgess? Maybe you knew my ancestors!" The laughed and Jack smiled. Jamie knew that Jack was old, just like all the legends, but he didn't know about Jack's past.

"Well Jamie. I probably did. I used to live in Burgess, you know, before I was Jack Frost."

Jamie's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Really?" he exclaimed, "You could've been friends with my, like, Great-great-great-great...great-great-great Grandpa or something!"

Jack laughed with the small boy and noticed another gravestone next to Rosaline's. It read:

James and Emma Benett

Loving Husband and Wife

Died at ages 78 and 73

Jack smiled and reread the tombstone just to make sure. Then he turned to Jamie and said, "What if I was your Great-great-great-great-great-great-great Uncle?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well," Jack said, a smile played on his lips, "I had a friend named James. And his last name was Benett." Jamie's eyes went past saucer stage and entered the size of two planets fitted on one, small face. "And I also had a little sister," Jack continued, "Her name was Emma. Now I want you to look at that tombstone and tell me what it says."

Jamie knelt in the snow and ruffled his brow at the worn letters. "It says, 'James and Emma Benett. Loving husband and wife,'" Jamie finished and looked at Jack with his eyes now the size of two universes all crammed into his face. "Does that mean your sister was my Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great...um, great-great Grandma?" Jack nodded and Jamie whooped. "I'm related to Jack Frost! I'm related to Jack Frost!" he went shouting and running around. "Come on Jack! Lets go get the others and play!" Jamie tugged at Jack's hand for a second before running off to get his friends, still shouting about his Great-something or another- Uncle.

Jack laughed and looked back at Rosaline's grave one last time before jumping up and flying after Jamie. He had a great snowball fight with all the young kids, and the whole time he was wondering if any of them bore the surname "Kellies." Rosaline did have a two younger brothers, after all.


	4. No One But the Wind

**Hello Peeps!**

**This is Jack's best friend, James, coping with his death. Jack's age: 15 James' age: 15 Emma's age: 12**

* * *

James Benett's day had started out so well. Jack had gone off ice-skating with Emma, and he was planning an ambush of snowballs when they came back. Rosaline, Robert, and Katy were part of it as well. They spent the entire morning setting up a snow fort and making countless snowballs. This was all for revenge when Jack had gotten them all under the same tree, then dumped loads of snow on them. How he got the snow up there was still a mystery to them all. As for Emma, she had committed no crime. She was to be pulled aside and hid in the snow fort until Jack was completely covered in snow. The plan was perfect. Now they just had to wait.

The four of them were positioned in a well-hidden and easily defended spot hardly 30 feet from the pond. They had seen Jack and Emma walk by, Emma tugging at him to go faster. They had only just gotten on the frozen lake. Katy and Robert left and brought back hot cocoa to keep them warm during the long wait. Who knows how long Emma would want to skate for.

They were all talking in hushed voices, sipping their hot cocoa when James realized something was off. There was no laughter coming up from the lake. Instead he heard the faint cry of, "Jack! I'm scared!" Emma's cry.

James started and spilled his hot cocoa. "James!" Rosaline complained but was shushed by the dark haired boy.

"You're gonna be okay," he heard, "You're not gonna fall in." That was Jack's voice.

Without a second thought, James jumped up and ran towards the pond. Rosaline, Robert, and Katy followed close behind. They reached the treeline just in time to see Jack grab Emma with a hooked stick and throw her off the cracked ice. And all four watched, horrified, as their friend's smile suddenly disappeared into the icy waters below.

"Jack!" Emma screamed. She ran towards the broken ice and was about to jump in. But James was faster. He grabbed the girl and pulled her back. He himself wanted to jump in and find his friend. But he wasn't going to let Emma die either.

"Take Emma!" James said to Katy and was about to jump in himself when Robert stopped him. "Let go of me!"

"James! You can't swim!" Robert dragged James back and made sure he would not go running off into the icy water. None of them could swim, and he wasn't about to let two of his friends die in one day.

It took 26 seconds for James to realize that Jack wasn't coming back up. Robert, Katy, Rosaline, and Emma were already sobbing and holding each other. James joined them in their cries until some of the village men found them. By that time, the water had already frozen over, and Jack was gone for good.

* * *

The funeral was held 4 days after Jack's death. Emma kept blaming herself, as did her mother, despite how many reassurances they received that it wasn't. Even James felt guilty. Why he did, he had no idea. But he did.

James didn't cry over Jack's death. Instead, he remembered him. He played friendly pranks and had as much fun as he could. James did whatever he could think of to remember Jack's life. He never visited his grave, only the pond. His body was never recovered, so that was his true grave.

James had gone off to visit the pond exactly 17 days after Jack's death. He visited then, because that was Jack's birthday. he was supposed to turn 16. 16 was an important age. There was going to be a big celebration, as there always was when someone turned 16 in Burgess. But now Jack will never have that party. James would grow to an old age and have children and grandchildren. But Jack would always be 15.

James reached the pond and looked at it's frozen surface. There were cracks in the ice. Winter was coming to an end soon. Soon the pond will melt, and James felt sick to think what they might find in it.

The boy stayed where he was for a long time. He felt like Jack was still alive. That he was even right in front of him. James closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was thoroughly disappointed that Jack wasn't there. But the cracks in the ice were gone. The few that were still left were freezing over. Frost was creeping up the trees and it had started to snow.

James shivered and pulled his cloak closer. He stared at the pond with such great intensity, as if he could will Jack to come up from its depths unharmed and perfectly fine. James sighed and closed his eyes again. He almost thought he could hear Jack. He was asking him something. He was asking if he could see him.

James opened his eyes once more but still found an empty pond. And yet, he still heard that soft whispering breath of Jack's voice, begging him to see him. James found that he couldn't stand being so close to the pond anymore. He turned to leave, and felt a breath of freezing cold wind nip at his exposed ears.

James turned around one last time, almost positive that Jack was there. But there was no one but the wind.

* * *

**Kinda shorter than usual, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! And don't get mad about James not seeing Jack. He doesn't have that kind of character that will readily open up to new ideas like Jack Frost. He didn't believe in Santa Clause or Easter Bunny or anyone else either.  
**

**Till next time Peeps!**


	5. Happy Birthday Jack

**I'd like to thank AAderpette and SkyHighFan for the reviews. Side note to AAderpette, Rosaline wasn't 12 in the second chapter, she was 16. Emma was 12. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Anyway, this one's about Jack's parents, mainly his mom. Jack is 15, and always will be from now on. In my 2nd and 3rd chapter, he was 17, but now he will always be 15 and Emma will be 10. James and Robert will also be 15 from now on, but Katy and Rosaline are 14. **

**Enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Ariel Overland was devastated. Every ounce of her being was crying out, begging for the world to give her little boy a second chance. Did he not deserve it? Didn't her little Jack deserve to live after saving Emma?

Ariel cried nonstop for hours when she heard the news. Timothy, her husband, came in with a sleeping Emma and tears coating his face. "T-the ice," he had stuttered to his wife, "Too thin. J-Jack f-fell and..." he would've broken down right then had he not been carrying his daughter. But Ariel did. She collasped on the hard wooden floor and first felt the disbelief. Her Jack couldn't be dead. Not her Jack. He was only 15! He was to turn 16 in less then a month! But Jack never came in, cheeks flushed and lips blue from the cold, eyes wide at the excitement he had with Emma. Ariel never saw her little boy again.

* * *

It took Ariel Overland 17 days to finally come to the reality that Jack was dead. 17 days, and she visited his grave and put the new pair of boots she had worked so hard to make on his grave. They were going to be his birthday present. His old ones were so worn, dirtied from his constant play and riddled with holes. But he never complained even when the snow seeped in and chilled his feet or when a sharp rock stabbed at him through the holes. Jack never complained about anything.

When the coldest of winter nights were chilling them all to the bone, he got up and told stories that Ariel herself used to tell him when he was young. When there were chores to be done and the sun was hot overhead, he turned the boring work into fun games, making the work go faster and much more fun. When the other children complained about the heat, the cold, the wind, anything, Jack was there to melt their frowns into smiles and laughs.

But now Jack was gone. And Ariel wondered if she would ever smile again.

She stroked the grave of her son, tracing the letters one by one until she reached the end of his name. "Happy Birthday Jack," she whispered, "You are, and will always remain, my child." Ariel tilted her head and then shivered. She wrapped herself tighter in her jacket and began the short walk home.

* * *

Jack Frost watched the woman walk into the graveyard. He saw her place a pair of brand new boots on a brand new grave. She did not cry, but the pain in her eyes was so intense, so fierce, that no one could mistake her sorrow. Jack didn't know much as he had only been around for 17 days, but he did know that no one ever had that look unless they lost a child.

The woman left, shivering from the gust of wind Jack created by flying down from the tree he was sitting at. He walked to the grave and read the name.

_Jackson Andrew Overland_

_Beloved son, brother, and friend_

_Died age 15_

_Your spirit lives on Jack_

Intrigued, Jack bent down and inspected the grave. Poor boy. Died at 15? Jack wondered how that happened.

The season stood up and tapped his staff against the grave. Ice flowers bloomed and formed itself around the stone, making it look both solemn and beautiful.

"Happy birthday kid," Jack said to the grave, remembering how the mother said the same thing. Then he jumped and called to the Wind, who carried him off into the sky.

* * *

**Please leave reviews! Until next time Peeps! **


	6. RIP Jackson Andrew Overland

**This one is about Jamie finding Jack's grave. Kinda sad because then Jamie asks Jack about it next time they see each other. And Jamie is 9 by the way. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS PEEPS!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jamie looked outside to see that snow coating every tree, every car, every lawn in sight. He gave whoop and rushed downstairs and flew outside. "Waaaaaait!" his little sister, Sophie cried. Jamie looped around and went much slower with his 4 year old sister in hand. He found his friends and they started having a massive snowball fight.

"Has anyone seen Jack?" Jamie asked the others.

"Nope," Claude replied, "We went looking, but couldn't find him."

"I saw him," Pippa said, "But he said he was busy and couldn't stay."

"Too bad," Jamie said regretfully. But then his smile was back and he said to the others, "Let's have the biggest snowball fight ever! And then Jack will be super jealous next time he comes!" Everyone agreed and teams were made. Jamie kept Sophie close and had her make snowballs behind the fort they made so that she wouldn't accidentally get hit and start crying. "Ready?" Jamie called to the other team.

"Ready!" he heard Cupcake reply.

"Go!" Snowballs went flying and everyone was having loads of fun. Eventually, they all called a truce and trudged to Pippa's house because her's was closest. Her mom maid them all hot chocolate with marshmallows which they drank happily. They were all laughing and talking excitedly until Pippa's mom left to do something else. Then they got as serious as a group of 9-year-olds and one 4-year-old as could be and started talking about the guardians, specifically, Jack.

"Did I tell you that Jack's my great-something or another Uncle?" Jamie boasted to his friends.

"Yes, Jamie. Like, a thousands times," Monty complained.

"Well it's true!" Jamie cried, "His best friend married his little sister and..."

"We know!" they all said at once.

"Easter Bunny!" Sophie shouted randomly, "Hop! Hop! Hop!" Then she pointed to the decoration rabbit sitting on a shelf. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Sophie's excitement over Bunnymund and also when they remembered how small and cuddly the rabbit had been when they first met the guardians.

They talked and laughed like this for a while until Pippa's mom came back and they had to go home. Jamie took Sophie home but then went out again for a quick detour. He soon reached the ancient graveyard and he walked to the one in the very back where his Great-great-great-great-great-great...great?...Grandmother and Grandfather were buried. James and Emma Bennette. Jamie smiled down at the grave a little ruefully and then looked at the one next to it. It said:

_Ariel Emily Overland_

_In remembrance, loving mother and wife_

_Died at age 87_

And next to hers said:

_Timothy Jackson Overland_

_Caring husband and father_

_Died at age 79_

_You were always there for me Tim_

Jamie guessed that this must've been Jack's parents. Looking around, the boy found a small bush with buds of bright blue flowers despite the cold weather. He plucked a few and scattered them over the graves. He was about to turn to go when he noticed another grave. It was a bit older than the rest, and it was more difficult for Jamie to read. But he managed to make out:

_Jackson Andrew Overland_

_Beloved son, brother, and friend_

_Died age 15_

_Your spirit lives on Jack_

Jamie read and reread the marker over and over to make sure what he saw was really there. This was Jack's grave? Did he die? Jack never mentioned that before. He always just said that he was make into the spirit of Winter. He never said that he...

Jamie shook his head. Maybe it was Jack's grandfather or something and he was named after him. Or maybe he didn't really die, only people thought he did because he was made into a season and since they didn't believe in him... Jamie shook his head again. He would just have to ask Jack next time he saw him.

* * *

The next time Jamie saw Jack was actually two days later after school. He was trudging home when he noticed it had started to snow. Jamie looked up and saw a small, blue speck zooming through the air. He started to run and made it home just as Jack touched down on the windowsill of his bedroom window.

"Jack!" Jamie called, hoping his mom wouldn't hear him.

The spirit turned and a grin spread across his face. "Hey Jamie! Sorry I couldn't be here Saturday, but Canada was really in need of a good snow storm." Jack hopped down from the window and waited for Jamie to put his stuff down. When he came back out, he said, "Wanna have a snowball fight?"

"We had a really big one on Saturday!" Jamie boasted, "It was so big, even you would've been clobbered!"

"Is that a challenge?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin. A snowball appeared in his hand and he threw it at Jamie before he even had time to think.

"Hey! No fair!" Jamie cried as he too gathered up a snowball. The fight was soon joined by Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Monet, and Cupcake and all of them ganged up to try and get Jack. It wasn't easy considering he had over 300 years of practice as well as the ability to fly. Plus, the Wind seemed to make sure none of the snowballs ever hit its precious child.

After an hour of snowball throwing, the group somehow ended up across town. Jamie's friends had to go and Jamie was about to go too when he remembered something.

"Jack! Wait!" he cried at the retreating spirit. Jack stopped and glided back down.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Well," Jamie wondered how to ask someone if they died or not. He hadn't thought about that. "I was wondering how you became Jack Frost?"

"I told you," Jack said with a laugh, "Man in Moon chose me."

"Randomly? Or did you...I don't know...Did something happen at first that made Manny choose you?"

"Well. Yes but...why do you ask?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"It's just...I went to see that grave-the one of your sister and friend-and I saw one that said Jackson Andrew Overland on it." Jamie was fidgeting madly with the edge of his shirt. "Did you...I mean...Maybe it was someone else but...Or maybe..."

Jack sighed and said cutting him off, "Yes Jamie. I did die. I died saving my little sister. That's why Manny choose me."

Jamie stopped fidgeting with his shirt and stared at Jack. "You...died?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed again, "We went ice-skating. On the pond that's actually right near your house. And the ice was too thin. I used a stick, my staff actually, to pull my sister to safety. But I fell in."

"And you became Jack Frost?" Jamie questioned.

"Yep," jack replied thinking back to when he emerged from the ice all those years ago. Then he saw Jamie's shocked face and grinned. He ruffled his hair and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm a spirit now. I don't die too easily now!" Then he threw a snowball at Jamie to lighten his mood.

Being only 9, Jamie started to grin again and they had another snowball fight. The young boy soon forgot all about his favorite guardian's past and was happy again by the time Jack had to leave. But Jack's grin faded the moment he flew away. Remembering his past was so painful, yet so sweet at the same time.

* * *

**Next chapter up! Not as sad as the others, but that's okay! I think I'll come up with some Christmas one for the holidays! Seeya later Peeps! **


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Imma lost Peeps! I don't know what else to put and I'm trying to come up with a cool Christmas one but I don't know what! Please leave a review and tell me what else I should do. Imma outta ideas! (Weird. I'm usually never out of ideas) Leave reviews Peeps!**


	8. Anna Meadows part 1

**Hey there Peeps! This idea was given to me by Yuki-sama12 and I really liked it! Rosaline is a spirit now! She is the Spirit of Spring because I suddenly realized that I accidentally made the Spring Spirit have the same name as Rosaline's middle name (Anna Meadows and Rosaline Anna Kellies) and she also died at age 19 (I only did that because I didn't want Rosaline to die old and alone but I also didn't want her to fall in love with someone else) so everything fits! **

**P.S. In one of my former drabbles, Jack meets Anna Meadows at a party after defeating Pitch and she totally flirts with him and stuff. That never happened in this drabble!**

**Oh, I almost forgot! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Rosaline Anna Kellies was 19 when she died. It was only three years after Jack's death (he was one year older than her) when a fire broke out. There was only one casualty, but it should've been many. If it wasn't for Rosaline's quick thinking, 4 people would've died...and she would've lived. This is her story.

* * *

It was a normal spring evening filled with normal spring activities. James was teasing Emma, Robert was flirting with Katy, and Rosaline was watching from the sidelines with an amused smile. But her smile wasn't quite as bright as it used to be. Perhaps time would bring it back to its former glory, but then again, it had been three years.

Three years since Jack had died. Katy had been the first to be hit with the realization that they would never see Jack again. Level-headed Katy. She was the most intelligent of them all. Robert was next, and his only comfort was when he started to bloom something more with Katy. James and Emma took very long to realize that Jack really was gone. Emma used to stay awake all night with a fierce belief that Jack would arrive home, safe and sound. She often claimed to see him flying through the air on some particularly snowy nights. James, on the other hand, held onto some insane hope that maybe Jack was frozen in the ice and that they could revive him. When the pond melted and Jack's body was still not found, James got hit hard in the chest. It took a long time for him to smile again.

However, Rosaline still felt with all her heart that Jack was out there. She thought she must've been going crazy because she started to see Emma's flying Jack as well. She missed the boy so much, every waking moment hurt. Rosaline had shared something special with him. She had given him his heart after that one kiss and she never got the chance to tell him. She never got the chance to tell him that she loved him. But bit by bit, Rosaline was putting that behind her.

She offered Emma a smile when she rushed over and hid herself Rosaline. James came trotting over with a crazy grin on his face. "Are you bothering Emma?" Rosaline asked with an amused smile.

"No!" he cried indignantly, "I was just telling her that you can't dump a bucket of water over me and get away with it!"

"Emma?" Rosaline accused as she turned to look at the female version of Jack.

"It was a small bucket," Emma replied, struggling to defend herself.

Rosaline laughed. "If you dumped a bucket of water over James' head, then I'm afraid I can't help you!" Rosaline pushed the smaller girl out from behind her and pushed her towards James. Emma only had time to shoot her a betrayed look before she was scooped and and carried to the well. James laughed as he pulled up another bucket of water and completely drench the girl. Then he pulled another bucket up and again poured it all over her.

"No fair!" Emma cried and she began to give chase to the older boy. Rosaline laughed and picked up the fallen bucket. She replaced it on its hook and was about to follow her two friends when shouts echoed behind her.

Rosaline whipped around and found that a house was on fire. It was Emma's house. Without thinking, Rosaline dropped the bucket to the bottom of the well and pulled it back up as quickly as she could. Then she raced for the house, being careful not to spill, and aimed it for the base of the fire. It hissed and went out, but an even larger wall of flame replaced it.

Rosaline was about to go for more water when she heard shouts and coughs from inside. She detected four different voices and recognized every one of them. It was James, Emma, and Mr. and Mrs. Overland.

Without thought to herself, Rosaline ran to the door and kicked it open. Smoke poured forth and she pulled up her dress to cover her mouth and nose. Then she ran in, her eyes already stinging and breath coming short. She found Mr. and Mrs. Overland in the main room, trying to get through the wall of fire blocking their path. Rosaline stamped enough out and yelled, "Over here!" The pair looked up and managed to follow her out of the house. They collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. Hands were suddenly pulling Rosaline up and offering her water. She was about to accept when a scream echoed from inside.

"Emma!" Rosaline cried, remembering the two still trapped, "James!" She tore from the hold of whatever towns person had her and went running back into the building.

Rosaline began a search of the house, kicking down beams and doors. James and Emma were in Jack's old room, trapped by several flaming beams. Rosaline threw herself against them until they came apart. Her skin was scorched but she paid no heed. Instead she yelled, "James!" The boy looked up from an unconscious Emma and gave a cry of relief. He gathered Emma up into his arms and followed Rosaline out of the burning building.

They were nearly to the door when things went terribly wrong. James rushed out with Emma first, and Rosaline was about to follow. But then a crack sounded above her. Time seemed to slow as she looked up, still ten feet from the door. James also looked up, and saw the breaking roof. He managed to look Rosaline in the eyes one last time before the roof collapsed and buried Rosaline under its raging fury.

* * *

Fire. Heat. Smoke. Ash. That was the world that she woke up to. Fire consumed the remains of a crumbling home. Heat oozed from every corner, every wall, every thing in sight. Smoke enveloped everything in a choking black cloud, not allowing even the tiniest bit of light through. Ash filled the corners and pockets of the house that wasn't burning. Everything was a picture of death.

But she rose above it. The fire didn't burn her. The heat didn't bother her. The smoke didn't choke her. The ash didn't affect her. And then the moon was shining down on her. The burning house suddenly seemed like such a petty thing. The moon was there, in front of her. It lifted her up and a breezed flitted through her hair. On the breeze she heard him speak. A gentle soft whisper that only she could hear. "Anna Meadows," was what he told her, "Spirit of Spring."

Anna floated back down to the wreckage and noticed people frantically trying to put it out. She stood on top of the roof that had yet to collapse, and she took a tentative step forward. Her foot hit a long stick, probably from the wreckage, and she picked it up. Despite being broken from who-knows-what, it was very fine. At her touch, green grass filled the grass and a beautiful red flower bloomed at the top. Anna swept it before her and a fierce wind picked her up in its arms. It was East Wind, the most tame of all the winds, but also the most ready to help.

Anna, along with her Wind, swept her staff again and the fire below her began to die out from all the plants that had suddenly grown over it to choke it. The people below trying to put it out watched amazed as green foliage came from nowhere and blocked off the fire's oxygen, killing the inferno.

Satisfied, Anna flew down on Wind to the people below. She smiled at a boy who looked to be about her age but he didn't smile back. He had tears streaming down his face and he kept saying a name. He kept saying, "Rosaline."

"Are you okay?" Anna asked as she came forward. The boy didn't knowledge her. Anna was about to come closer when someone stepped right through her! She gasped and gripped her chest. Another person went right through her. And another. No one could see her.

Tears formed in Anna's eyes. Why could no one see her? Was she meant to be alone like this?

"You get used to it after a while," a voice sounded behind her. Anna whipped around to find a boy who also looked to be her age. He had a pale face, bare feet, and white hair. He was crouching precariously on a long staff that hooked at the end.

"Who are you?" Anna asked the boy.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter, good friend of Wind, and nobody can see me either. What's your name?"

"Anna...Meadows. But I don't know how I know that. I think the..."

"Moon told you? He told me the same thing when I woke up. Just my name, and that I was the Spirit of Winter," Jack explained.

"He said I'm the Spirit of Spring," Anna responded.

"Spring eh? Well you come right after me!" Jack laughed and jumped down from his staff, "You want to go somewhere else? I don't want anyone else waling through me." Anna nodded and Jack took to the air. She followed him a bit more shakily with a tight grip on her staff.

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Wind lets you ride him too?" he asked.

"I guess. But I think you have North Wind. I ride on the East Wind."

"That makes sense! Wanna race?" Before Anna could answer, Jack had taken off. East Wind, who didn't want to be outrun by North Wind, pushed Anna as fast as possible. But he was the most gentle Wind, after all, and Jack won.

They landed at a small pond. The water was completely smooth, and it reflected the moon without a ripple or imperfection. Jack stepped out onto the water and froze it as he walked. Anna smirked and waved her staff. The ice melted and Wind just barely managed to keep the Winter spirit from falling in.

"What was that for?" Jack complained.

"It's spring. No freezing anything until winter." Jack grumbled some more and Anna laughed.

"How long have you been a Winter Spirit?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Oh...about three years. But I saw you come up from that burning house. I was going to put out the fire but at first there were still people in it and then you took care of it."

"And nobody can see you? Does that mean nobody can see me?" Anna asked a bit tentatively.

Jack sobered and replied, "Nobody can see me. Or hear me. I don't know why. I just hope you don't have to go through the same thing." Jack gave her a small smile and Anna returned it. Then Jack's smile turned mischievous and he said, "Well! I gotta go! It's not winter here, but it is other places. See ya around Anna." Jack took to the sky and flew off.

Anna sighed and sat down by the water. She looked at her reflection and saw long, dark brown hair that curled and looked like freshly turned dirt. It had several flowers dotting it and Anna wondered if they were actually growing in her hair. Her face was bright and cheery and with rosy red cheeks. And lastly, her eyes. Such a deep green, like the grass she was sitting in. Anna could swear that her pupils were in the shape of a flower.

Anna offered her reflection a small smile before standing off and also taking off into the night sky.

* * *

**I wasn't going to make this into two chapters but this just started to get kinda long so I'll have the next chapter up soon. Hope ya Peeps liked it!  
**


	9. Anna Meadow part 2

**Hello Peeps! This was not put up earlier because I actually _do_ have a life and I had Christmas stuff to do! Speaking of which, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Now enjoy my Christmas gift to you!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Anna did not see Jack Frost for a long time. Nearly 300 years in fact. A lot happened in that time.

Somehow, her story got out and suddenly people started to believe in her and see her. This happened about 100 years after she was born. She also met the other two seasonal spirits and became friends with Vince Fall and Clara Shine. They had both been seasons for much longer than her or Jack, and neither seemed too interested in meeting the Winter spirit despite the fact that Winter was the most powerful season.

Anna did not see Jack again until a party was held in his honor for becoming a new guardian. All spirits were invited, and Anna was more than pleased to go.

The party was huge. Anna wasn't used to the large crowd. She preferred to a quiet hillside where she could sit in the grass and let East Wind wash over her. But at North's celebration, she met all sorts of sprites and immortals. Some of these included Cupid, the Leprechaun, Bigfoot, a very flirtatious Peter Pan, Halloween, the Groundhog, and, of course, the Sandman, Tooth, Bunnymund, and North. It seemed the only people see knew there already was Vince, Clara, and Jack Frost himself.

When Anna saw the Winter spirit, she ran up with a mischievous grin and said, "Long time, no see Snowflake!" Jack turned and stared at her for one confused second before also breaking out into a smile.

"Hey there Anna! How's long it been?"

"Mmmmm...300 years?" Anna teased.

Jack offered her a sheepish look and said, "Yeah, well...I've been busy."

"I've noticed. Now you're a guardian!"

"Guardian of Fun!"

Anna laughed. "Guardian of Fun?" she teased, "Does that include allowing for a rematch on a totally unfair race?"

Jack arched one of his eyebrows, strangely dark despite his white hair. "Is that a challenge?"

"It sure is! And this time, I actually know how to fly!" They raced. Jack won. The other two seasons joined in as well. Jack still won. After all, North Wind _was _the fastest and fiercest wind.

North called Jack up for the "official" announcement of him becoming a guardian. When Jack returned, Vince wanted to hear all about how he defeated Pitch.

"Well," Jack said, "I did it with fun! I figured out my center through my memories and..." Jack paused for a second. He glanced at Anna and gave her a strange look. Then he asked, "Did you all wake up with no memories of who you were before?"

"Of course," Clara answered, "All seasons and sprites of seasons are like that. You're lucky _you _got to see your memories!" she said a bit spitefully.

Jack was still for a second before he flew up and darted off. He came back a minute later with Tooth. "They all don't remember!" he told her.

Tooth looked at the other seasons with shock in her eyes. "None of you remember who you where before you were chosen?" she asked disbelievingly.

They shook their heads sadly. Tooth became a bit angry. "I'll just have to make sure _that _never happens again! Once the party is over, I'll show you all you memories!"

"Really?" Anna asked with hope in her eyes.

"Really," Tooth answered with a smile.

* * *

After the party, Jack and the other seasons followed Tooth to the Tooth Palace. The whole time, Jack couldn't stop glancing at Anna. She looked so familiar! Had he seen her before she became the spirit of Spring? Probably. She did live in Burgess. Or, she at least died there.

They finally reached the palace and Tooth sent off her fairies in search of the teeth. "It might be hard to find," she told them, "Because I don't know exactly who you were before."

The mini fairies found Vince's first. He looked at the others a bit nervously before setting his fingers on the multicolored box. For several moments he sat with closed eyes. Then they shot open with a gasp and heavy breathing. He handed the box back and didn't say anything. Instead, he walked to the edge of the platform and sat with his legs hanging.

Clara's box came next and Vince walked back over to see. She put a single finger on her box and her eyes closed. Once again, they could only see her eye twitch every now and then before they, too, shot open. Tears started to form in her eyes as she handed back her box. But just like Vince, she said nothing.

It took only a little while longer for Anna's box to come and Jack watched he the entire time. He just couldn't get that feeling of familiarity out of his mind! But then her box came and Anna sat down nervously. She placed her fingers to the top and her eyes closed.

Then Jack saw the picture on the front of the box. Her hair was lighter and not as curly, her cheeks not quite so red, and her eyes a deep royal blue instead of grass green. Jack recognized her immediately. "Rosaline?" he whispered.

Tooth, Vince, and Clara looked at him just as Anna's eyes flew open. She sat with her head down for a second and then raised two fingers to her lips. Then she looked up at Jack and recognition filled her eyes. "Jack?" she asked almost too hopefully.

"Rosaline?" Anna nodded and suddenly started to burst out into sobs. She flung her arms around Jack and cried into his shoulder, forgetting the other three spirits looking at them with wide eyes. But they waited for Anna to stop crying, and for Jack to stop crying before they asked anything.

Anna was still clinging to him, but Jack looked over her head and found two seasons and one guardian staring at them. "We knew each other," he choked out, "Before...everything."

"You died!" An-Rosaline burst out, "You died! And for three years I had to live without you! And...and..."

"You died saving my little sister," Jack told her, "And my parents. And my best friend. I saw you. I didn't know who they were at the time, but now I do. And you saved them!"

"You guys...knew each other?" Vince asked, "Two spirits from the same place? Who knew each other?"

Jack kissed her head and looked at the others. "Excuse us," he said softly while Rosaline continued to sob about dying a week after "that."

Jack gathered her up and made sure she had her staff. Then he calked to the North and East Wind alike and the two carried their children away. He took her to a mountain that Tooth had not built upon and settled her there. For nearly an hour Rosaline did nothing but cry in the arms of the person she used to-and still did-love.

Eventually, she calmed enough to pull away and look into the icy blue orbs. They used to be brown. A wonderful, welcomeing cinnamon brown that matched his hair. But he wasn't Jackson Andrew Overland anymore. He was Jack Frost.

Jack Frost offered her a brave smile and asked, "You okay?"

Rosaline sniffled and smiled back. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Jack grinned and said, "That's my Rosy Cakes."

Rosaline started at the name and then sighed. "No," she said, "I'm not Rosaline anymore. Just like you're not Jackson. I'm Anna. Anna Meadows. And you're Jack Frost."

"But you're still the girl I kissed. And was too afraid to face you afterwards." Jack sighed and looked away. He had avoided her after that fateful day in the trees. He was afraid that she would reject him.

Rosa-Anna gave him a rueful smile and responded, "You're right. I am still that girl." Then she pulled him close and thought back to that day, 300 years and one week ago.

* * *

**Hope you all like it! Leave reviews! See ya my Peeps!**


	10. Merry Christmas

**I wanted to put this up for Christmas but life got in the way and I had to finish the other chapter before this one. Anyway, this idea came from Darkyubaby. Enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Evrrything happened so fast. Jack took her ice-skating. The ice cracked beneath her. Jack grabbed that hooked stick and pulled her to safety. And then Jack fell in.

Emma hardly had time to process it as she layed in her bed that night with a tear stained face. She rolled over to look out her window and stared at the full moon shining down on the village below. Outside she could hear people walking and talking, children chasing each other and mothers scolding them. Emma became angry at those noises. They were so happy and carefree. It had hardly been six hours since Jack fell that fateful fall.

Emma started to cry again. She knew her anger was misplaced. The people outside were just going through the normal motions of life. Sure they all heard about the boy who fell into the frozen pond, and sure they pitied him. But they still have others to care for, things to do.

Emma sniffled and threw her blankets off. She couldn't stand this anymore. She pulled on her boots and large coat and then snuck out through her window. She walked the short distance to the pond and stopped at the tree line.

Emma collapsed in the snowy ground and clung to the tree next to her. After several minutes of sobbing, she peeked around the bush that hid her and looked at the pond. The cracks were rapidly disappearing-the pond was frozen over once again. And Emma felt an overwhelming sense that Jack was right in front of her, confused but lighthearted. She buried her face in her hands when the tree next to her grew cold. Emma looked up and saw that it was covered in frost. And the feeling of Jack was even stronger. Emma looked out over the pond as she felt excitment and joy radiating from nowhere.

Emma stood up as a strong breeze ruffled her hair and the feeling of Jack grew. Some snow fell on her head and the feeling suddenly disappeared.

Depressed and lonely, Emma returned to Burgess. And then that feeling was back. She felt happiness. Jack's happines. Emma froze and gazed through the crowd. She watched a little boy chase his dog when suddenly the happiness turned to confusion. Emma felt an ache in the pit of her stomach when that confused Jack she felt turned into a dejected and lonely Jack.

She began to cry again as she felt the spirit of Jack dispappear, still confused and distressed. Emma wanted to run after the retreating feeling and comfort her brother. But her brother was dead. She couldn't help him. And he couldn't help her.

* * *

Emma often felt that Jack was sometimes near. For the next several months she wondered if his ghost was restless and seeking peace. But whatever it was, Emma took comfort in it and began to crave it.

Many months after his death, Emma wished desperately for that feeling. It was Christmas-the first Christmas they had without Jack. Lonliness tugged at Emma when no bright feeling that Jack was watching over her came.

A bit sad, Emma epwalked to her window and opened it up. A soft breeze tickled her nose and she offered it a soft smile. "Can you deliver a message for me?" she asked the breeze. It blew a bit harder for a second before calming down again. Emma took that as a yes. "I want you to tell Jack, wherever he is, Merry Christmas." She alsmost felt like the wind was nodding as she closed her window and left her room.

What she didn't know, was that thousands of miles away, a certain Winter Spirit was giving a nice good snowy Christmas when he heard the Wind. It caressed its child and on the soft breeze, Jack heard a faint, "Merry Christmas." Jack stood on the Wind, unmoving, wondering who could wish him a Merry Christmas. But then she shrugged it off and continued his work.

But Wind was clever, and he kept Emma's message. And every year on Christmas, wherever he was, Jack heard a soft voice of a young girl wishing him a Merry Christmas.

* * *

**Done! Though I still wish I had gotten this done for Christmas. Oh well, whatever. Merry belated Christmas Peeps!**


	11. Treat Him Well

**This is only about the guardians minus Jack and finding out why their Winter Spirit wasn't there for them on Easter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

They were celebrating the victory over Pitch at the North Pole when Jack suddenly zoomed from the room exclaiming that he completely forgot about the huge snowstorm he was supposed to bring to Germany.

That left North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy the chance to discuss Jack's recent appointment of the newest guardian.

"I think Manny chose well," Tooth shared her opinion, "He really is great with kids, and his center is exactly what this world needs more of."

"He just needs to learn to work as a team," Bunny put in.

"We must be patient," North said, "He has been alone for too long. He's not used to having others."

"And we're going to change that," Tooth replied firmly.

Sandy was about to sign something when he noticed the moon shining brightly through the window. He pointed and, since his fellow guardians were already looking at him, they all saw turned.

"Manny! What is news? Is Pitch not gone for good?" North asked nervously.

Man in Moon spoke, surprising all the guardians. He rarely communicated in any way, much less speak. "No, my guardians. This concerns Jack."

"Is he in trouble?" Tooth asked worridly.

"No. This is about what happeded at Easter. Bunnymund, you still blame him for losing your holiday. But given the situation, the blame does not lie with Jack. I want you ro understand this, so I am going to show you what happened after he took Sophie home."

Before the guardians could do or say anything, they all blacked out. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves outside of Jamie's house. Jack was there, closing a window with Baby Tooth fluttering next to him.

"We should get back," he told the fairy just as a voice echoed from across town.

"Jack!" a young girl's voice said.

Jack whirled around and with a confused look on his face, whispered, "That voice...I know that voice."

"Jack!" the girl called again and Jack zoomed off towards it leaving an anxious looking Baby Tooth to follow him.

"What's going on?" Bunny asked.

"This must be right after Jack took Sophie home," Tooth replied, "Come! Were losing him!"

They were about to run after the Winter Spirit but then felt themselves being tugged into the air and pulled forward.

They saw Jack land on a roof and look around when again that girl cried, "Jack!"

Jack landed in a small clearing with the guardians close behind him. The girl called again but this time questioning. "Jack?"

The guardians watched as Jack advanced towards a broken bed frame covering a hole. Baby Tooth started to tug at his hood and Jack shooed her saying, "Don't worry. There's still time."

"Get away!" Tooth whispered but Jack just got closer. He looked down the hole and banged at the bed frame with his staff until the pieces came loose.

"Jack?" the girl asked once more. Baby Tooth started to twitter loudly as Jack jumped in.

"Don't do it mate!" Bunny called a moment too late.

Baby Tooth flew in after him and the guardians also felt themselves being tugged in.

Down the hole, Baby Tooth was pecking at Jack and trying to get him away from the awful place. "Baby Tooth!" Jack said annoyed, "Baby Tooth hold on! I have to find out what that is!"

Jack flew deeper into Pitch's lair with the guardians following close behind. Then they noticed the cages. Hundreds of them all holding little tooth fairies. Tooth cried out at how her young ones were kept and North put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The little fairies had started twittering loudly at Jack's approach and he tried to shush them saying, "Shhh, keep it down! I'm gonna get you out of here just as soon-"

"Jack!" the girl called again. Jack looked down as did the guardians and they noticed the huge mounds of golden teeth containers. Jack flew down and started to riffle through them, all the while the watching guardians begged him to get out.

"Come on mate!" Bunny whispered, "Get out whil ya can!"

"Run Jack!"

"Get away! It's a trap!"

Lot's of golden signs all telling to escape.

But Jack just kept on searching when a voice said, "Looking for something?"

Jack whirled around and shot a bit of ice in the direction of Pitch's voice. Tooth hid her face, scared of what was to come next.

Jack started flying and hopping all through the place with the guardians being pulled behind.

"Don't be afraid Jack," the voice said again, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Jack finally spotted Pitch and landed on the bridge he was standing on. "Afraid? I'm not afraid of you."

Pitch continued his stroll and said without turning around, "Maybe not. But you are afraid of something."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so. The one thing I always know is people's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you."

"Lemme at 'im!" Bunny growled angrily.

"It's just a memory," Tooth replied sadly, "We can't do anything."

Jack suddenly fell through an opened pit and the guardians (except Sandy) cried out. They follow him down the hole and found him struggling to find his staff while Pitch continued on. "And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen...to be like this?"

The guardians watched in horror as Pitch cornered Jack against a brick wall. "Well fear not. Because the answer to that..." Pitch said as he held out a golden tooth box, "...is right here."

The guardians looked at the box and saw a very familiar face but with rosy cheeks and brown hair. "Do you want them Jack? Your memories?" Jack reached out, but hesitated and Pitch's shadow retreated with a chuckle.

"Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone," Pitch said while surrounding Jack with several of his shadows. "You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them, and fly off with them. But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think. You're afraid of disappointing them. Well let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Not really."

The shadows overcame Jack and he put his head between his hands saying, "Stop it, stop it!" But that was all Bunny could take and he charged forward with an angry yell. He flew right through Pitch while Jack was backed up against a globe with lots of sparkling lights.

"After all, you're not one of them."

"Yes he is!" Tooth cried between tears.

Jack aimed his staff at Pitch and shouted,** "**You don't know what I am!"

"Of course I do! You're Jack Frost! You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now".

Pitch tossed the box to Jack, who caught it instinctively and then looked up whith feaful eyes. "What did you do?" he almost whispered

"More to the point Jack, what did you?" Pitch chuckled and dissolved into the shadows. Jack yelled and ran after him with his staff glowing. Darkness consumed Jack and the guardians feared the worse until they saw him come out again in a tunnel.

They all sighed with relief when Jack suddenly whirled around and said, "Baby Tooth!" He banged against the door blocking him until he realized it was no use. The guardians turned with him and found a green tunnel filled with broken eggs. "Happy Easter, Jack," Pitch's voice chuckled.

Darkness came over the guardians and they found themselves back in the main room. Tooth was hiding her face in her hands with North comforting her and Bunny looked ready to give someone a serious headache boomerang style. Only Sandy held him back.

Bunny calmed and instead slumbed on the couch in defeat. "We didn't even give him a chance to explain," Bunny whispered, "I didn't even give him a chance to explain."

The moonlight was then shining over them and Manny said, "I have more to show you." Darkness once again overcame the four as they prepared to see another memory.

* * *

They found themselves surrounded by ice and falling snow. And them there was Jack, running up the slope with his memories in his hand. He lifted his arm in preparation to throw and...grunted and put his arm back down. He looked at the picture and sighed.

"I thought this might happen." The guardians whirled around and saw Pitch standing not twenty feet away. Jack, however, didn't turn but just growled and struggled to control his breathing. "They never truly believed in you."

"That is lie!" North growled.

"I was just trying to show you that. But I understand."

Jack whipped around and shot ice at Pitch, who blocked it. "You don't understand anything!" he roared and flew over Pitch with another blast of ice.

"No?" Pitch questioned as he blocked more frost, "I don't know what it feels like to be cast out?" So much frost and nightmare sand surround the two that the guardians could not see either of them.

A great sculpture of black ice was formed and Jack landed with fire in his eyes. He whipped around with his staff raised as he heard Pitch say, "To not be believed in! To long for...a family."

Jack looked startled and lowered his staff a bit. Understanding and even pity washed into his eyes and all the guardians could think was how horrible it was that Jack could relate to Pitch.

Pitch continued, "All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong." Jack's staff lowered completely as Pitch circled him saying, "We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you. And I know children will too."

Longing formed on Jack's face. Tooth buried her face in North's shoulder as he said, "In me?" Bunny sighed at the desperation in the Winter Spirit's eyes. He wanted to be seen so badly. And now here was someone who promised him exactly that.

"Yes!" Pitch encouraged, "Look at what we can do!" He gestured to the horrible icy black sculpture. "What goes together better than cold and dark?" Pitch continued, "We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-"

"Pitch Black?" Jack interrupted. The hope at the prospect of being seen was gone. In its place was cold fury at the manipulation that Pitch was attempting.

Pitch paused before saying, "And Jack Frost, too. They'll believe in both of us."

"No, they'll fear both of us," Jack said with that same, frightening anger, "And that's not what I want." Jack turned and started to walk away. "Now for the last time, leave me alone!"

Defeat momentarily set into Pitch's face but was soon replaced by anger. "Very well," he said, "You want to be left alone? Done! But first..." Pitch held up a chirping, colorful fairy with a hummingbird beak.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack and Tooth cried at the same time. Jack ran forward but stopped before Pitch. The small fairy started to chirp louder as Jack hefted his staff and pointed it at Pitch.

"The staff, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over, and I'll let her go." Baby Tooth shook her head furiously but the Winter sprite hesitated.

"No! He's lying! Can't ya see he's lying?" Bunny cried.

But Jack sighed and lowered his staff. He gripped it hard before flipping it and offeeing it to Pitch. He grabbed it and all the frost disappeared from the cracks. Jack held out his hand and said, "Now let her go."

Pitch looked him over and said with a sneer, "No." Jack's eyes widened and he put his hand down. "You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!"

Suddenly, an angry Baby Tooth pecked him with her beak and he let out a squeal that would've been hilarious any other time. Pitch then threw her down an ice crevice. "No!" Jack yelled, following her fall. He turned just in time to see Pitch break his staff over his knee. Jack let out a yell and he clutched his chest. Pitch then shot nightmare sand at him and he slammed against the ice wall behind him.

"Jack!" three guardians yelled and the fourth signed mixed emotions of anger and worry. Tooth flew forward to catch Jack, but he fell through her outstretched arms. They watched helplesly as Jack flipped several times before landing on the crevice floor. They are tugged down as well and they all rush to the unconscious boy.

Above them, Pitch chuckled and threw down the two pieces of his staff. Jack is still for several minutes before sitting up groggily and rubbing his head. Then he noticed the little fairy lying next to him. "Baby Tooth!" he cried and crawled over. He lifted her protectively in his hand saying, "You alright?"

She sneezed and pulled her legs in close. Jack sighed and said, "Sorry. All I can do is keep you cold." He sat up on his knees but then sank back down in defeat. "Pitch was right," he sighed, "I make a mess of everything."

"No ya don't!" Bunny cried, "Don't' listen ta tha' scoundrel!"

But Jack couldn't hear him and he only sighed again when Baby Tooth crawled into his jacket pocket. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of ice besides him.

Then a girl's voice said faintly, "Jack! Jaaaack!" Jack looked down and jumped back, startled at the glow coming from his pocket. He pulled the tooth box from his pocket amd looked at it as the girl's voice said again, "Jack!" He looked down at Baby Tooth who placed her hand on the golden box and nodded. Jack pressed his three middle fingers to the colorful pattern on the front and his eyes closed.

The world around the guardians darkened and Manny's echoed in their minds. "I am going to show you Jack's memories though I don't do this often as it is an invasion of privacy. But I want you all to know why I chose Jack."

The scene around them formed and they saw a brown haired boy running with his mother calling after him. Then it showed him hanging in a tree by his legs with a boy and two girls watching him. "Jack get down from there!" the same girl called. Again the scene changed and brown haired Jack was dancing with moose antlers on his head. Next to him, a young girl who looked very much like him said, "You're funny Jack!"

Then the scene changed again and it showed Jack with ice-skates over his shoulder being pulled out of a house by that same little girl. "Be careful!" their mother warned.

Jack laughed an all too familiar laugh and replied, "We will!"

The world melted for the last time and the guardians looked out over a frozen lake where Jack was standing, barefoot, on the ice. Several feet in front of him was his little sister, her skates still on and the ice cracking beneath her.

"It's okay. It's okay," Jack said soothingly to his sister, "Don't look down. Just look at me."

"Jack," his sister said shakily, "I'm scared." A web of cracks was growing larger beneath her feet.

"Oh no!" Tooth cried. But she knew she could do nothing.

"I know, I know," Jack replied with a step forward. Cracks formed beneath his foot as well. "But you're going to be alright. You're not gonna fall in. Uhh...we're going to have a little fun instead!"

"His center," North whispered.

"No, we're not!" his sister cried.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes, you always play tricks!" the frightened voice of his sister replied.

Jack gave a small chuckle. "Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise, I promise. You're gonna be...you're gonna be fine."

"Blimey," Bunny whispered so only he could hear. The love he heard coming from that young boy's voice for his sister was incredible. Jack really cared for her.

"You have to believe in me." His sister let out a small smile and suddenly Jack's entire demeanor changed. He was smiling that cheerful grin of his and, with a small bounce, he asked, "You wanna play a game? We're going to play hopscotch! Like we play everyday." His sister's expression goes from confusion to reassurance and she looks upon her brother with trust.

The guardians held their breath as Jack took a step saying, "It's as easy as one...whoa!" His sister laughed as he pretended to almost fall. "Two..." Jack took another step, "Three!" He landed on solid ice. "Alright," he said picking up the stick next to him. The guardians recognized it as Jack's staff. "Now it's you're turn. One..." His sister scooted forward and took a sharp intake of breath when the ice cracked more. "That's it, that's it. Two..." She scooted forward a bit more and Jack yelled, "Three!" He lunged forward and grabbed his sister with the hook of the stick. He swung her onto more solid ice and smiled when he saw she was safe.

She looked down to check the ice before looking up and also smiling. The guardians gave a sigh of relief as Jack stood and gave a small laugh. But then the ice beneath him cracked and his happy face turned to one of confusion and fear. He fell and his sister yelled, "Jack!"

The guardians also called for the brown haired boy. They were about to run to the edge when they felt a tug and suddenly they were in the water, though they didn't feel it. And there was Jack, drifting through the icy water, clearly dead.

"I don't understand," Tooth said, her voice strangly not garbled by the water. Then they saw the moon. It's light shone over Jack's body and they watched, amazed, as his hair turned white as snow and his face lost nearly all its color.

The four guardians gasped as they found themselves suddenly back in the ice crevice. Jack was sitting on the floor breathing hard. He looked down the box in his hands and then at Baby Tooth. "Did you, did you see that?" he cried. He gave a breathy laugh as the fairy shook her head. He caught her up in his hands and exclaimed, "It was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" He gave a chuckle and then paused. He looked up at the moon and said, "That's why you chose me. I'm...I'm a guardian!"

The fellow guardians watching couldn't help but give a small cheer. They smiled as Jack stood up and put Baby Tooth on his shoulder. "We gotta get outta here." Then he spotted his staff and he rushed over. He picked up the two pieces and fit them together. He pushed but they just broke apart again. Jack sighed and stood up. He brought them together again, this time harder. He concentrated and blue light shone from the break. Baby Tooth and the guardians cheered as the staff mended and Jack flew from the ice crevice. "Come on Baby Tooth!" They heard him say, "I owe you one!"

The guardians wanted to follow, but the world went black and suddenly they were sitting on sofas again.

"Now you understand, if not much, but enough," Manny spoke to them, "Treat Jack well. I did not intend for him to spend 300 years alone." The extra bright light of the moon faded and the four guardians looked at each other. They had a lot to think about.

* * *

**Kinda long but whatever. I always die at that part in Rise of the Guardians and I just had to somehow let the other guardians know that Jack didn't betray them. He was just lured and kept busy until Easter was successfully ruined. Se ya Peeps!**


	12. Bad Guys are Dumb

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a brain fart on what to write. But here ya Peeps go! This doesn't have anything to do with Jack's death. It is just random times from the movie where Pitch could've easily won if he had simply been smart. This is more funny than sad so ya Peeps get a break from my depressing chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Situation #1: If Pitch had acted faster

His original plan was to scare North by surounding the globe with his black nightmare sand. This was so that he could get the four together. But then Pitch had a sudden epiphany. Why get the four together, when they were exponentially weaker apart? So instead of driving them together, he attacked them one by one.

First, he kidnapped all the little tooth fairies from Tooth and also locked the mother fairy herself in her own palace to keep from telling the others. Then he shot Sandy with the custom made nightmare arrow specially designed to destroy the dream giver. The little man didn't stand a chance as Pitch snuck up behind the Sandman and shot the fateful arrow straight into his back.

By this time, Easter had arrived and it took hardly 30 nightmares to trample all the little eggs. As for North, Pitch couldn't do much but wait for the four guardians to slowly dwindle to nothing. So by just being smart and not ultra-complex in his plans, Pitch took over the world with hardly a fight.

Situation #2: Pitch quits with the unnecessary talk

With the four guardians plus Jack all at the ready for a fight, Pitch decided he needed to put them off guard first. Tooth was already weak from the loss of her tooth fairies. Jack was an unexpected problem, but he shouldn't be too difficult.

So Pitch talked about how amazing the dark days were while the Tooth Palace around him crumbled. Then, quite suddenly, he ordered all his nightmares to attack at once. They consumed the guardians and only Jack survived by destroying tons of his black horses all at once in one powerful icy blast. To dispose of him, Pitch found his old fire knife designed specifically for winter sprites. Jack was then turned into a puddle...literally. Pitch didn't know that winter spirits could melt. But you learn something new every day, right?

Situation #3: Pitch takes his chance to get rid of Jack when he can part 1

Jack flew down the dark hole, chasing that girl's voice just like Pitch knew he would. He waited until he was shifting through the golden teetn boxes. Then, with a snap of his fingers, black chains wrapped themselves around Jack's wrists and ankles and pulled him to a stone platform. His staff landed several feet away and Pitch picked it up.

"Let me go!" Jack cried.

"Now why would I do that?" Pitch gave an evil chuckle and snapped the staff in his hands. Jack yelled and curled up, looking like he was experiencing intense pain. Pitch grinned and disolved into the shadows.

Later, he found the guardians at the North Pole. "Ahhh, it is refreshing to see you all like this." Bunny growled but as a cute fluffy rabbit, he wasn't very intimidating. "And now that I took care of the winter brat, the guardians have no one to fight their battles!"

The meaning of his words sunk in for said guardians and Tooh growled angrily. "What did you do to Jack?!"

Pitch just chuckled and tossed the two broken pieces of Jack's staff down to the three below. Now he just had to wait for the last three lights to flicker out and the world was his.

Situation #4: Pitch takes his chance to get rid of Jack when he can part 2

With a blast of nightmare sand, Pitch sent Jack tumbling down the ice crevice behind him. He chuckled and made sure getting out would be impossible without some means of flying. Then Pitch left Jack there while he went off to destroy the guardians. He would come back later to see if Jack would reconsider on his offer. But in the meantime, he would try to see if he could channel the power of winter through the staff himself. He wasn't Jack Frost, but it was worth a shot. It was better than snapping it and throwing it down to the little brat like he had been planning on earlier.

* * *

**So here is just some of my great multitudes of evidence that evil dudes, especially ones with slick black hair, are seriously stupid. The bald ones are also really stupid. Take Voldemort, for example. Harry got out of tons of bad situations just because old Voldy took his time in killing him. But whatever. Hoped ya Peeps liked it!**


End file.
